A deep neural network has been used with a single-shot detector framework for applications such as object classification and object localization. Although using deep neural networks with the single-shot detector framework may provide effective results to acquire the object classification and object localization information from an input image in some cases, this technique may be computationally exhaustive and complex for edge devices. Alternative techniques and devices for edge devices are desired.